1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical switches, and in particular, relates to switches of the type employing movement, or "wiping," of one conductor across another conductor to create an electrical transient which performs the switching function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large number of cam operated and push button switches are known in the prior art. Examples of such switches are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,802,082 to Kalwo; 3,715,545 to Long; 3,358,111 to Dzierzbicki et al; 3,560,689 to Matson; and 2,903,540 to Gloviak et al, among others.
Many of the switches disclosed in the prior art are designed for specific switching functions, and are not capable of utilization in a large number of switching applications. However, in the data processing field, it is desirable to employ switching components which may be readily adapted to a number of switching operations, for obvious cost and parts reduction reasons.